pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP134: Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot As Brock cooks lunch, Dawn sends Mamoswine to see what moves it could use in a Contest. Mamoswine seems to ignore, but Dawn explains that one needs to display a lot of moves, in addition to the battle. Brock believes that it needs to be shown some moves, so Piplup uses BubbleBeam to make it as a circle, which gets Mamoswine's attention. Mamoswine still acts ignorant, so Dawn encourages it. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, then shatters it using the tusk. Ash and Brock are impressed by this performance. Dawn believes by spinning it will look even more pretty. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard and spins, but the Ice Shard falls on its head and shatters, which plugs its nose. Piplup and Pikachu smile at this. Mamoswine pushes out the ice out of its nose, but hits its head. Piplup and Pikachu laugh, but the next moment, they are chased by Mamoswine. They go behind Dawn, so Dawn tells Mamoswine to stop, so Mamoswine goes into the woods. Dawn goes to search for it, while Ash scolds Pikachu and Piplup. Dawn found Mamoswine and cheers it up by offering a Poffin. Mamoswine seems to be focused on something in the woods. Ash goes to search for Dawn with Pikachu and Piplup, but is stopped by a woman. Brock flirts a while, so Croagunk uses Poison Jab on him. The woman calls herself Verona, tells them they cannot enter the forest. Dawn and Mamoswine hear something in the bushes. They spot a Tangrowth, who immediately attacks them. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, though Tangrowth evades and comes down. Mamoswine wants to battle it. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, which collides with Bullet Seed. Mamoswine charges with Take Down, but misses. Mamoswine uses AncientPower, but Tangrowth dodges and uses Poison Jab on Mamoswine. Tangrowth escapes, so Mamoswine uses Ice Shard, cutting down a branch and making Tangrowth fall down. Mamoswine charges, so Tangrowth affects it with Absorb, causing it to fall down and leaves something. She gets a berry Tangrowth left. Mamoswine eats it and regains its strength. Verona tells Ash and Brock that the Tangrowth is draining the Pokémon's life energy. Ash and Brock do not know why is that, but they tell Verona, they need to go search for Dawn. Mamoswine still wants to battle, though Dawn orders it to go, as Brock and Ash wait. Dawn tells it can do what it want and she goes. When turning around, she goes after Mamoswine, as it leaves. Team Rocket is tired and hungry. Jessie fantasizes how to get food, but soon run away from an Onix. The Onix gets affected by Tangrowth's red beam and falls down. Meowth gets the berry and gets hit by the Absorb as well. He drops the berry and lands in Onix's mouth. After tasting the berry, Onix stands up and goes away. Tangrowth leaves a berry to Meowth. Jessie picks it up and Meowth immediately eats the berry. James and Jessie wonder about that Tangrowth. Meowth believes the Tangrowth would drain boss' energy and would put him to sleep from all the work he has and boss would promote them. Dawn searches for Mamoswine and sees its back. She pats it, but soon runs away as that is an Ursaring. Ursaring uses Hyper Beam, attacking Dawn and goes after her. Mamoswine uses Take Down and sends Ursaring running away. Dawn thanks Mamoswine, though it goes away. Dawn comes with it and knows how it does not like losing and promises to search for Tangrowth. Ash, Brock and Verona search for Dawn. Ash sends Grotle, who might be able to help them. Grotle evades Tangrowth's Absorb, so Tangrowth continues to absorb. Grotle uses Razor Leaf, but Tangrowth escapes. Tangrowth comes and evades Energy Ball and absorbs some of Grotle'e energy, then leaves a berry. Ash gives Grotle a berry, but realizes it can use Synthesis, so Grotle renews himself. Ash tells Brock maybe the Tangrowth wants to heal itself, but Brock reminds him it can still eat a berry. They all follow Grotle, who seems to know where Tangrowth went. Mamoswine puts Dawn on its back and charges. Dawn sees some Grass-type Pokémon protect the way. They attack and some of them absorb Mamoswine's energy and leave a berry, though Mamoswine charges and chases them away. They reach a giant tree and see Tangrowth, along with the Pokémon they saw, lives. Tangrowth does not want to attack, so Mamoswine lets it go. Ash, Brock and Verona reach Dawn and see Tangrowth is there as well. Tangrowth goes around the tree and the heroes follow. They see the giant tree is split in half, while Tangrowth uses Growth to renew the tree. Even the Grass-type Pokémon help, using the energy they collected from the Pokémon, but are soon exhausted. Verona promises to get the tree renewed as they do. Tangrowth and the Pokémon get sucked by Team Rocket. Mamoswine charges using Take Down, but the machine is too heavy to knock it down. Mamoswine tries again, but fails. Mamoswine uses Hidden Power, a new move it learned, which causes the machine to crack. With another Hidden Power, Team Rocket blasts off. Later, Tangrowth absorbs Grotle's energy, then Grotle heals itself using Synthesis. Mamoswine also wants to help, so Tangrowth absorbs its energy, then gives it a berry. Verona detected a good spot, so Tangrowth and other Pokémon use Growth, which renews the tree completely. Verona promises to protect the forest with Tangrowth. Dawn tells Mamoswine they need to find a way to use the Hidden Power for the Contest. Debuts Pokémon Tangrowth Move *Power Whip *Absorb *Growth Trivia *This is the 600th episode of the main anime if Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out! are not counted. *The opening theme changes to a remix, High Touch! 2009. As with Together2008, the animation footage is completely unchanged from the previous opening. *Darkrai and Giratina are replaced by Palkia and Dialga, respectively, at the start and end of the Japanese preview clip for the next episode. *The dub's title is based on the phrase, "Promoting healthy growth". *With the exception of the first few seconds, Dawn's Mamoswine remains outside of its Poké Ball throughout this episode. Mistakes *In one scene, Piplup's crown is the same color as its forehead. *Two of the Pokémon seen using Absorb are a wild Bellsprout and a wild Seedot. However, Bellsprout and Seedot cannot learn Absorb in the games by any means. *Near the beginning of the episode, there is a scene showing Piplup on Dawn's head. However, it was not there before or after this scene. *When Ash and Brock are speaking to Verona, the orange part of Brock's jacket is colored the same color as his shirt. Gallery Mamoswine fails to dazzle DP134 2.jpg Piplup laughs at Mamoswine's attempts DP134 3.jpg Brock supports Lulu DP134 4.jpg Tangrowth uses Absorb DP134 5.jpg Mamoswine eats berry Dawn holds DP134 6.jpg Meowth gets hit by Absorb DP134 7.jpg Dawn encounters an Ursaring DP134 8.jpg The tree is renewed DP134 9.jpg Tangrowth and the Grass-type Pokémon are caught DP134 10.jpg Lulu and Tangrowth will work together }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita